1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of hormonal treatment by ascending-dose extended administration of an estrogen and a progestin.
2. Related Art
The human menstrual cycle involves a repetitive sequence of hormonal changes that result in episodic uterine bleeding. Normally, each menstrual cycle has a mean interval of 21 to 35 days, conventionally beginning with the first day of menstrual flow and ending on the day before the next onset of bleeding. Duration of the menstrual flow is usually 2 to 6 days with loss of about 20 to about 60 ml of blood.
The menstrual cycle is divided into follicular and luteal phases, each corresponding to changes occurring in the ovary. These phases may also be described as proliferative or secretory, corresponding to changes observed in the uterine endometrium. Variations in the length of the cycle are usually due to alterations in the follicular phase, because the luteal phase length remains relatively constant at 12 to 16 days.
During the follicular phase, several primary follicles are recruited for further growth and development. Granulosa cells in primary follicles possess follicle stimulating hormone (FSH) and estradiol receptors. Upon FSH stimulation, granulosa cells produce aromatase. This enzyme converts the androgens androstenedione and testosterone, made in response to luteinizing hormone (LH) by thecal cells, to estrone and estradiol, respectively. Granulosa cells respond to estradiol by undergoing mitosis to increase the number of granulosa cells and estradiol production. By day 7 of the cycle, one enlarging primary follicle is selected by unknown processes to be the follicle that will release the oocyte at ovulation.
The midcycle rise in plasma estradiol stimulates the large midcycle LH surge. This midcycle LH surge triggers resumption of meiosis within the oocyte and luteinization of the granulosa cells within the preovulatory follicle. Immediately before ovulation, the outer follicular wall begins to dissolve and an oocyte is released approximately 24 to 36 hours from the onset of the LH surge.
After ovulation, granulosa cells and the surrounding theca cells enlarge, accumulate lipid, and become transformed into lutein cells. This begins the luteal phase of the menstrual cycle. These cells form a new vascularized structure called the corpus luteum, which secretes estradiol and progesterone. LH maintains the corpus luteum during the luteal phase and, acting via the adenyl cyclase system, stimulates progesterone production. If pregnancy does not occur, lutein cells degenerate, and diminished hormone secretion precedes menstruation. Menstruation is immediately followed by the onset of another menstrual cycle.
Because endometrial proliferation serves to prepare the uterus for an impending pregnancy, manipulation of hormones and of the uterine environment can provide contraception. For example, estrogens are known to decrease FSH secretion by feedback inhibition. Under certain circumstances, estrogens can also inhibit LH secretion, once again by negative feedback. Under normal circumstances, the spike of circulating estrogen found just prior to ovulation induces the surge of gonadotropic hormones that occurs just prior to and results in ovulation. High doses of estrogen immediately post-coitally also can prevent conception probably due to interference with implantation.
Progestins can also provide contraception. Endogenous progesterone after estrogen is responsible for the progestational changes of the endometrium and the cyclic changes of cells and tissue in the cervix and the vagina. Administration of progestin makes the cervical mucus thick, tenacious and cellular which is believed to impede spermatozoal transport. Administration of progestin also inhibits luteinizing hormone secretion and blocks ovulation in humans.
The most prevalent form of oral contraception is a pill that combines both an estrogen and a progestin, a so-called combined oral contraceptive preparation. Alternatively, there are contraceptive preparations that comprise progestin only. However, the progestin-only preparations have a more varied spectrum of side effects than do the combined preparations, especially more breakthrough bleeding. As a result, the combined preparations are the preferred oral contraceptives in use today (Sheth et al., Contraception 25:243 (1982)).
Whereas the conventional 21 day pill packs with a 7 day placebo interval worked well when oral contraceptives were of higher dosage, as the doses have come down, for both the estrogen and progestin components, bleeding problems have increased in frequency, especially in the early months of oral contraceptive use, but even persistently so in some patients.
There exists a need for contraceptives that reduce bleeding problems and/or have additional benefits for women.